polskie_fanficionfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Boku no Hero Academia, Narodziny Szatana Odcinek IV- Ordynarny bunt
Młodzieńcy. Czy wszystko w porządku? Padłem na ziemię. Głupi glut wyssał całą moją energię. All Might zwiał. Nic dziwnego wzbił się na wyżyny mimo wyczerpania limitu. Zanim dziennikarze dostali zezwolenie na wejście coś spadło z nieba. Moje wsparcie. Szybko wcisnąłem połączenie z Cheprim. -Chepri tak jak ćwiczyliśmy. Nadeszła ta chwila. Lepszej nie mogłem sobie wymarzyć. Już tłumaczę. Triplet miał odejść na oczach milionów z moim wejściem w życie ucznia wydziału bohaterstwa. Jednak w walce bardzo lubię posługiwać się mieczem. Żal mi zostawić na półce mój miecz a gdybym go używał od tak sobie wzbudziłoby to podejrzenia. Dron w zbroi miał udawać mnie. -Ja Triplet przybyłem może po fakcie jednak z daleka widziałem całe zajście. Ten młodzieniec- pokazał palcem mnie- zaryzykował własnym życiem żeby chronić kolegę ze szkoły. Takich bohaterów potrzebujemy. Wszyscy zaklaskali głośno i donośnie. -Ja który od dłuższego czasu jestem tak naprawdę starym dziadkiem pilotującym drona z zewnątrz przekazuje te oto katanę Yukine w ręce tego młodzieńca. A ja sam odejdę na zawsze. Dron przekazał mi miecz. -Na właściwym miejscu.- szepnąłem do niego (tak jestem świrem gadającym do miecza) -Ludzie! Zapamiętajcie ten dzień jako dzień w którym odszedł Triplet. Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów dron odleciał. No i się zaczęło. Najpierw obskoczyli mnie dziennikarze. Nie lubię wywiadów dlatego odpaliłem parę Afterburnerów na znak żeby nie podchodzili. Oczywiście za ruszenie bez namysłu na złoczyńce bohaterowie mnie ochrzanili. -Rozumiesz na jakie niebezpieczeństwo się naraziłeś? -A odwal się. -Coś ty powiedział? -Ja przynajmniej uratowałem tego dzieciaka! Mimo braku mocy do walki z nim ruszyłem komuś z pomocą. Bez powodu i bez żadnych korzyści płynących z tego czynu. Podczas gdy wy patrzyliście i czekaliście na wsparcie. -Ty mały... -A co gdyby nie przyszło na czas? Bakugou by zginął przez to że wy nie wypełniliście swojego obowiązku. No i dostałem plaskacza od któregoś z nich. Jasne no bo czemu nie? Ja i Midoriya mimo bohaterskich czynów dostajemy po gębie podczas gdy oni pewnie dostaną zapłatę za zlecenie i napiszą o nich w gazecie. Jaki ten świat jest niesprawiedliwy. Pół godziny później spotkaliśmy All Mighta. W tej nieumięśnionej formie. -Po pierwsze gratulacje za bohaterskie wyczyny jakich dzisiaj dokonaliście. Po drugie mam sprawę do Midoriyi. -Do mnie? -To co dzisiaj zobaczyłem. Jak ruszyłeś na pomoc Williamowi. Ten widok pobudził we mnie moc do działania. Dzięki tobie byłem w stanie przejść przemianę i ruszyć wam na pomoc. Dlatego też zdecydowałem. Zostaniesz moim następcą. -Zaraz co?- wtrąciłem się- All Might z całym szacunkiem ale Midoriya twoim następcą? -A gdzie znajdę ci lepszego kompana chłopcze? -To nie tak że Midoriya się nie nadaje ale nawet jeśli ułożymy mu plan treningowy to nie nauczy się panować nad One for All i obleje egzamin wstępny. -Więc co proponujesz? -Daj mi tydzień. Znajdę mu jakąś moc żeby nie oblał. -Nie William.- powstrzymał mnie Midoriya- Już naprawdę dużo dla mnie zrobiłeś. Jeśli teraz mogę coś osiągnąć o własnych siłach to proszę daj mi taką możliwość. -No... w takim razie..... Midoriya! Będę ćwiczył równie ciężko co ty. Zobaczymy się na egzaminie wstępnym na wydział bohaterstwa. I tak zaczął się okres roku szkolnego. Ponieważ jestem geniuszem technologii nie musiałem się nic uczyć. Podłączałem się do Chepriego na pięć minut po czym wszystkie dane miałem wyryte w pamięci. Po szkole ciężko trenowałem oczywiście. W ukryciu nadal bawiłem się w bohatera. Zabierałem złoczyńców do mojej pracowni żeby zabierać im moce. Zdobyłem całkiem sporą kolekcję. Polaryzacja, smok, giętkie kości, wydłużanie się, kamienna skóra, pazury jak u Volverina, plucie kwasem, odporność na trucizny i skrzela. Sam nie wiedziałem co z nimi zrobić. W wolnym od treningów czasie pracowałem nad małym oddziałem robotów. Głównie jestem mało kreatywny dlatego ich wygląd i broń zgapiałem z anime Accel World. Cyan Pile, Silver Crow, Scarlet Rain, Black Lotus i Dusk Taker. Parę robotów zrobiłem na bazie gry Dawn of War i jeden z anime Naruto. Ja sam nie wiem czy ja nie miałem żadnego hobby że to wszystko zrobiłem czy może jestem kompletnym świrem. -Nie przemęczasz się za bardzo?- spytał Chepri -Czy ja ci wyglądam na zmęczonego? -Aż tak się wysypiasz? -Wysypiam? W życiu. Muszę wstawać wcześnie rano żeby się rozgrzać. Potem mam trening aikido w symulatorze przestrzennym własnej roboty. Potem muszę iść do szkoły na trening iaido z jakże zarąbistą przewodniczącą. Potem szkoła. Następnie bieg 10 km. do domu po czym ciężki trening na siłce również własnej roboty i do tego montowanie robotów i pod wieczór nareszcie mam czas dla siebie kiedy oglądam anime żeby po nocach włóczyć się po mieście i zbieraniu zbirów do kolekcji mocy z którą sam nie wiem co zrobię. -To jakim cudem ty jeszcze nie padasz na ryj po tej siłce? -Opracowałem świetne paliwo dla botów. Analiza wykazała że na ludzi działa jak energetyk. Dzięki niemu wpadłem na nowy projekt. Wynalazłem napój pozwalający na odpoczynek odpowiednich komórek bez zatrzymywania pracy mózgu. Eliksir bezsenności. -Czemu tak się katujesz? -Chyba żartujesz. Midoriya pracuje jeszcze ciężej podczas gdy inni kandydaci na wydział bohaterstwa polegają jedynie na swoich mocach. Obiecałem przyjacielowi oraz All Mightowi że będę ciężko pracował. I właśnie to robię. -Do kiedy? -Do egzaminu wstępnego. Wszystkie komputery i światła zgasły. -Nie pozwalam. Chepri drań miał władzę nad wszystkimi moimi urządzeniami. Zbuntował się gówniarz jeden. -Zezwalam ci na dłubanie w robotach bo to twoje hobby. Ewentualnie wieczorami włączę ci symulacje aikido żebyś nie zapomniał technik. -Cyberpchlarzu to ja cię stworzyłem. Masz się mnie słuchać. Zapomniałem że dałem mu wolną wolę. Musiałem się mu podporządkować. -Czego niby ode mnie oczekujesz? -Zacznij żyć normalnie. Chociaż przed pójściem na bohaterstwo bądź normalnym uczniem. Poprzedni Odcinek: Boku no Hero Academia, Narodziny Szatana Odcinek III- Chwila prawdy Następny Odcinek: Boku no Hero Academia, Narodziny Szatana Odcinek V- Miłość